GMP
by Grytherin18-Friki
Summary: Harry siempre pensó que su futura esposa llevaría las iniciales GMP. Acertó, pero no era como él pensaba. Harry/Gabrielle. Este fic participa en el reto temático de julio "¿Qué epílogo ni qué ocho cuartos? del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".


**Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J.K.R.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Este fic participa en el reto temático de julio "¿Qué epílogo ni qué ocho cuartos?" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".<em>**

* * *

><p>Harry se miró en el espejo por... ya no sabía cuantas veces se había contemplado en el espejo. Desde que la guerra había finalizado, a Harry le habían estado pasando muchas cosas.<p>

Por suerte, aquellas cosas no tenían nada que ver con enfrentarse a perros gigantes de tres cabezas para proteger un objeto mágico de gran valor, ni enfrentarse a una serpiente gigante que puede matar con la mirada, ni rescatar a su padrino, siendo este un supuesto asesino, ni ver el renacer del asesino de sus padres, ni misiones de rescate, ni lagos llenos de inferis, ni búsquedas desesperadas a lo largo del país. No, nada de eso.

Después de que la guerra contra Voldemort finalizase, la vida de Harry había dado un gran brusco. Tras estar acostumbrado a estar en peligro constante, ese cambio lo pilló por sorpresa. Durante los primeros meses, Harry aún esperaba que algo intentase matarlo.

Pero lo que más había dado un giro brusco, había sido su relación con Ginny Weasley. Harry suspiró, mientras pensaba en la pelirroja. Durante su búsqueda de los Horrocruxes de Voldemort, Harry había pensado que Ginny acabaría llevando su apellido. Que las iniciales de su futura esposa serían GMP, por Ginevra Molly Potter.

Sin embargo, la cosa no había resultado ser así. Tras varias semanas de estar saliendo con Ginny, la chispa del amor que había entre ellos se había acabado apagando. Harry sentía aún un inmenso cariño por Ginny, y sabía que ella sentía un gran cariño por él.

Harry y Ginny no tenían muchas cosas en común, solo el quidditch y alguna cosa más. Harry era una persona a la cual le gustaba estar en calma y tranquilidad, le gustaba disfrutar de momentos en silencio. Ginny, no. A la pelirroja le gustaba siempre estar en movimiento, y era muy habladora. Siempre estaba hablando con Harry, por el atardecer, de las cosas que habían hecho. Como si al chico le hiciese falta. Se pasaba todo el día con Ginny. No había necesidad de que le recordasen TODO lo que él había presenciado.

Finalmente, antes de que Ginny volviese a Hogwarts para su último curso, habían roto. Los Weasley no se lo habían tomado bien aquello, aunque la única que protesto por ello fue Molly.

Bueno, de aquello ya hacía ocho años, y por lo que Harry sabía de Ginny, ahora ella estaba saliendo con Lee Jordan, el amigo de George, uno de los hermanos de Ginny.

Harry se miró por última vez en el espejo, y salió rumbo al Ministerio de Magia. Mientras Harry caminaba hacía su despacho del Jefe del Departamento de Aurores, por los semiabarrotados pasillos del Ministerio, iba pensando en una persona en concreto, en ella.

Ella se había instalado en el Departamento de Aurores, como secretaria, haría un año, por el mismo tiempo que Harry había sido nombrado Jefe. En realidad, había sido el mismo Harry en nombrarla su nueva secretaria. Aquello había despertado mucha polémica en el Ministerio. Muchos decían que Harry la había contratado por su belleza, y que, una chica de diecinueve años, no serviría de mucho. Aquellos rumores habían cesado, cuando la nueva secretaria había demostrado ser infalible en su trabajo.

-Buenos días, jefe -Y hablando de la reina de Roma...

-Buenos días, señorita Delacour -dijo Harry.

Efectivamente, la nueva secretaria no era otra que Gabrielle Delacour. Hará un año, Gabrielle había ido a visitar a su hermana Fleur, desde Francia. Una vez en Inglaterra, Gabrielle había acompañado a la familia de su hermana a una comida en el hogar de los Weasley, La Madriguera. Allí, Harry y Gabrielle habían estado hablando, y Gabrielle le había comentado que estaba buscando trabajo. Harry le había dicho que necesitaba una nueva secretaria, y Gabrielle aceptó hacer la entrevista para el puesto, quedándose con el puesto, al final.

Harry se encaminó hacía el despacho, siendo seguido por Gabrielle, que llevaba varios pergaminos en sus manos.

-Señor Potter, aquí le traigo los informes sobre el caso RU-6. Solo necesita firmarlos -le dijo la rubia, dejando los pergaminos sobre su mesa.

-Gracias, señorita Delacour -dijo Harry-. ¿Algo más'

-Nada más, señor -respondió Gabrielle-. Únicamente esperando los informes del SA-2.

-Muy bien, puede retirarse -replicó Harry. Gabrielle le dio un asentimiento, y se dirigió hacía la salida-. Espera, Gabby.

Gabrielle se giró para mirarlo, abandonando el aspecto profesional, y adoptando uno más amigable, sabiendo que Harry se dirigía hacía ella, usando su diminutivo, cuando quería hablar de ella de algo relacionado fuera del trabajo.

-¿Si, Harry? -preguntó Gabrielle.

-¿Te apetece ir a tomar algo esta noche? -le propuso Harry. Gabrielle le lanzó una mirada de disculpa.

-Lo siento, Harry -respondió ella-. He quedado con Jerry esta noche.

-¿Jerry?

-Ya sabes, del departamento de criaturas mágicas -explicó Gabrielle.

-Ah, vale -dijo Harry.

-Tal vez en otra ocasión -murmuró Gabrielle, saliendo de la habitación, al tiempo que una persona pelirroja entraba en el despacho.

-Buenos días, señor Weasley -saludó Gabrielle, sonriendole.

-Buenos días, señorita Delacour -dijo Ron, devolviendole el saludo a la francesa.

-¿Qué hace aquí, el Jefe del Departamento de Deportes y Juegos Mágicos? -preguntó Harry, medio en broma a su mejor amigo/hermano.

-Quería hablar contigo -respondió Ron, quien lucía algo nervioso-. Sabrás que este sábado voy a casa de los padres de Sue, ¿no?

Harry asintió, recordando la sorpresa que se había llevado cuando Ron le había dicho que salía con Sue Li, una chica de Ravenclaw de su mismo curso.

-Pues bien, necesito que me ayudes. Quiero caerles bien, pero no sé como hacerlo -le dijo Ron, algo angustiado. Harry suspiró.

-Ron, ¿dime una cosa? ¿A quién amas? ¿A Sue o a sus padres? -le preguntó el moreno.

-A Sue, por supuesto -respondió Ron.

-Pues entonces, no finjas ser quien no eres. Sue se enamoro de ti, por como eres. Es mejor que vayas a casa de tus suegros, siendo tú mismo, y no caerles bien a tus suegros; que ir y fingir ser algo que eres, y gustarles, pero disgustar a Sue -le comentó Harry. Ron lo miró, antes de sonreír ligeramente.

-Si, tienes razón. Haré eso. Gracias, Harry -dijo Ron. Harry hizo un gesto sin importancia-. Por cierto, ¿le has dicho ya a Gabrielle lo que sientes por ella?

-Aún no -confesó Harry, abatido-. Y Gabby tiene una citan con Jerry, de criaturas mágicas esta noche.

-Eso es malo -dijo Ron-. He oído, a varias de las chicas de mi departamento, que Jerry es apuesto.

Harry gimió.

* * *

><p>-Hermione, necesito tu ayuda -dijo Harry, entrando en el despacho de la Jefa del Departamento de Leyes Mágicas. Hermione soltó un suspiró, y dejó el pergamino que leía sobre la mesa.<p>

-Antes de que digas algo, ya te lo aviso. No pienso hacer de acompañante para ningún amigo tuyo auror -le advirtió la castaña.

-No es eso -dijo Harry, rápidamente-. Y con lo que paso la última vez, no te lo pediría. Hermione, Gabby tiene una cita con Jerry, de criaturas mágicas, esta noche.

-¿Y?

-Dame algún consejo, para evitar que queden -suplicó Harry.

-Lo siento, Harry, pero ahora no puedes hacer nada para impedirlo -le dijo Hermione-. Y ni se te ocurra ir al lugar de la cita, Potter.

-No lo haré -juró Harry, pero su mirada decía otra cosa. Hermione gimió.

-Vas a ir, ¿no? -suspiró Hermione, derrotada-. Bien, pero no le arruines la cita, o Gabrielle no querrá saber nada de ti.

Harry asintió, antes de darle un beso en la mejilla a la mujer y salir del despacho.

* * *

><p>Green Hipogrif, era el bar donde Gabby y Jerry habían quedado.<p>

Harry entró en el local, y localizó, con bastante rapidez, el cabello rubio platinado de Gabby, que estaba junto a un hombre, de la misma edad de Harry, al parecer, de cabello rubio oscuro y ojos verdes.

Harry paso por el lado de la mesa donde se hallaban ambos, fingiendo que no los había visto. Oyó como Gabby le llamaba.

-Harry.

-¡Gabby! ¡Vaya sorpresa! -exclamó Harry. Gabby le sonrió.

-¿Me has seguido? -le preguntó en broma la chica.

-No -respondió Harry. Lo cual era cierto. Harry sabría que la francesa se hallaba allá, por que había visto la hora y el lugar de la cita en su agenda, cuando Gabby había aprovechado para ir al baño.

-Harry, te presentó a Jerry Benson. Jerry, Harry Potter -les presentó Gabby. Ambos se dieron las manos.

-Un placer, señor Potter -dijo Jerry, con una sonrisa amable.

-Lo mismo digo, señor Benson -replicó Harry, con frialdad, ganando una mirada de reproche de parte de Gabby-. Hasta mañana, Gabby.

-Hasta mañana -dijo la chica francesa.

Harry se dirigió hacía la barra del bar, y se sentó en ella, pidiendo un vaso de whiskey de fuego, y sin dejar de vigilar, de reojo, la mesa de Gabby. Quería asegurarse de que Jerry no se pusiese demasiado cariñoso con Gabby.

Mientras los observaba, veía como ambos hablaban en voz baja, soltando alguna que otra pequeña risa casual. Hubo un momento, cuando Gabby le cogió la mano a Jerry, que Harry sintió su corazón detenerse. Por suerte, el contacto apenas duro unos segundos.

-¿Problemas de amor? -le preguntó el camarero.

-Sí -gruñó Harry. El hombre no parecía ofendido. Debería de rondar por entre los setenta y cinco años.

-Me recuerdas a mí, hará unos cuarenta años -le dijo el camarero-. Yo, al igual que tú, también estaba enamorado de una chica magnifica, que ya estaba con alguien. ¿Y sabes que hice un día? Los vi por la calle, me acerque a ella, y la besé.

-¿Y qué? ¿Llevan cuarenta años de feliz matrimonio? -inquirió Harry. El hombre rió.

-¡Que va! Ella se casó con el otro tipo, y sigo soltero -respondió el otro hombre.

-Eso no me ayuda -gimió Harry.

-No era para ayudarte, no era más que una historia -replicó el camarero-. Y por cierto. Tu amiga y su amiguito se están yendo.

Harry levantó la vista, alarmado. Era cierto. Gabby y Jerry se habían puesto de pie, y se dirigían a la salida. Harry también se puso de pie.

-¿A dónde vas? -preguntó el camarero.

-Ha hacer una locura -respondió Harry, dirigiéndose hacía donde estaban Gabby y Jerry. Gabby lo vio acercarse.

-Harry, ¿qué suc...

Harry la agarró por el brazo, la atrajo hacía él, y la besó. Él pudo sentir como Gabby se quedaba paralizada un momento, antes de que le devolviese el beso, pasando sus brazos por el cuello del hombre.

Cuando ambos se separaron, apoyaron sus frentes una contra la otra.

-¿Qué ha sido eso? -preguntó Gabby con la voz algo entrecortada a causa del beso. Harry respiró, en busca de aire.

-Gabby... yo... te amo -le confesó Harry-. No sé cuando sucedió, pero me enamore de ti.

-Llevo meses queriéndote oír decir eso, "jefe" -le dijo Gabby, riendo ligeramente, mientras le ponía énfasis a la palabra jefe. Harry sonrió, acercándola a él, para volver a besarla. Beso que ella aceptó muy gustosa.

-Espera un momento -dijo Gabby, separándose de Harry-. ¡Estabas celoso!

-¡No! -se defendió Harry, enrojeciendo.

-¡Si que lo estás! -lo acusó Gabby, riendo-. No tienes de que preocuparte. Esto no era propiamente una cita.

-¿Qué quieres decir? -le preguntó Harry, claramente confuso.

-Solo le pedí quedar a Gabrielle, por que quería pedirle consejos sobre una mujer en particular -respondió Jerry, con una sonrisa divertida.

-¡Ah! -soltó Harry-. ¿Y de quién se trata?

-Hermione Granger -respondió Jerry.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Un año después.<em>**

Harry se quedó mirando por la ventana abierta. El cálido aire caribeño le azotaba el rostro. Sintió como unos finos brazos le rodeaban la cintura, y como unos cálidos labios le besaban el hombro desnudo. Sonrió ligeramente, mientras que una de sus manos acariciaba una pulsera que tenía las letras GMP. Se dio la vuelta para y su vista se topó con una azul cielo.

Durante su búsqueda de los Horrocruxes, Harry había pensado que su futura esposa llevaría las iniciales GMP. Él había pensado que sería por Ginevra Molly Potter. Pero se había equivocado. Y él no podía estar más feliz de haberlo hecho.

-¿En qué piensas? -le preguntó Gabby, a su nuevo esposo. Harry la besó.

-En lo mucho que te amo, Gabrielle Marie Potter.

* * *

><p><strong>2026<strong> palabras en total.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola gente,<strong>

**aquí os traigo un nuevo fic para el reto de La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black, en que, como habéis visto, me centro en una pareja que, desde hace tiempo, me llamaba la atención. La de Harry Potter y Gabrielle Delacour.**

**Originalmente, esto iba a ser un Harry/Daphne, pero no sé como, al final se convirtió en un Harry/Gabrielle.**

**Espero que os haya gustado.**

**Se despide, **

**Grytherin18.**


End file.
